Par Perfeito
by Laura Penha
Summary: Me chamo Sakura Haruno, tenho dezessete anos, amo leitura, levo uma vida não tão sociável e trabalho na loja de sapatos da minha mãe como escrava. Sim, escrava. Não recebo absolutamente nada em troca, nem mesmo papel de bombom ou pedrinhas de crack. Além disso tenho que aturar clientes folgados e nada educados, como o moreno alto de olhos negros de hoje. Arg! Playboyzinho do cão!
1. Fim da paz

A vida me ensinou muitas lições, mas eu, como a idiota otária que sou, sempre acabo aprendendo depois de errar quatrocentrilhões de vezes. As lições mais importantes que levo comigo a todo momento são: Soprar a comida quente antes de comer, que aprendi depois de muito queimar minha língua; e parar de me apaixonar tão facilmente.

Às vezes acho que minha mãe me deixou cair de cabeça quando era bebê. Só assim pra eu sofrer tantas desilusões amorosas. Teve aquela vez no jardim de infância, aquela na alfabetização, no parquinho aqui perto de casa e até no consultório do dentista. Já tentei até ir a um psicólogo pra ver se isso era normal, mas quando entrei na sala e vi aqueles olhos enormes e verdes me encarando curiosos, lindos, desisti.

Deve ser culpa ou da internet ou da genética.

Bem, tenho muito orgulho em dizer que em dois anos depois que entrei no ensino médio não me apaixonei por ninguém e espero continuar assim.

Quero dizer, dói muito ser rejeitada, mas meu medo parece que ultrapassou as fronteiras da rejeição. As pessoas se aproximam de mim na melhor das intenções e eu saio correndo para as colinas. Não sei nem se consigo manter uma conversa saudável com alguém sem começar a embolar, gaguejar, inventar ou inverter palavras.

- Sakura. – Era Ino me chamando durante a aula de história. Me virei discretamente e movi os lábios perguntando um "que foi?".

- Alguma coisa a adicionar a aula, Haruno? - É incrível como as coisas são, foi só eu abrir a boca e o professor Asuma se teleportou para o meu lado.

- Você não gosta nada de mim. – murmurei, mas depois de ver a cara de bunda que ele fez balancei as mãos meio sem jeito e amenizei a voz. – Não, professor.

Ele continuou com a mesma cara antes de se dirigir ao quadro outra vez e começar a escrever coisas que eu nem sabia que tinham acontecido, já que eu não tinha nascido quando aconteceram.

História é interessante, porém inútil (mas caso você esteja lendo minha mente agora, professor, eu amo história).

- Sakura. – ouvi outra vez, mas fiquei bem quietinha, assim a culpa seria toda dela. – Me dá uma força com as matérias?

- Tsc. – outra vez o professor Asuma se virou e me encarou, e então voltou a escrever com o pincel azul coisas incompreensíveis. Aliás, ele é mesmo incompreensível. Só implica comigo.

Chouji, do outro lado da sala, come aquelas malditas batatinhas crocantes sem parar. Karin fica apertando o sutiã para fazer os pequeninos e quase inexistentes peitos dela chamarem a atenção de alguém. Shikamaru dorme profundamente em todas as aulas, mas consegue ter as médias tão altas quanto as minhas. Naruto... Bem, fica irritando o Neji de todas as formas possíveis, o que talvez seja seu jeito de chamar a atenção de Hinata, que por outro lado passa a aula vermelha. Shino alimenta as formigas de estimação. Rock lee fica mandando beijinhos para mim durante a aula. Eca.

Ninguém tá interessado em saber esses garranchos escritos no quadro, por que, no final, todos acabam pescando tudo de mim. Então, a não ser que você seja professor de história ou guia turístico, isso será inútil na sua vida profissional.

Quando acabou a aula suspirei aliviada, enfim paz.

- Sakura, você não me respondeu.

E a paz acaba... – Tudo bem. Eu ajudo. – Respondi, mesmo sabendo que as provas já começavam daqui a dois dias.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Marquei a última questão do gabarito e saí da sala.

Depois de um final de semana tentando explicar a Ino o que era uma equação do segundo grau. Depois de cinco dias de provas longas e cansativas estávamos ansiando por férias (sim, ansiando, por que eu tenho uma estranha atração por palavras difíceis).

Ino saiu saltitando tal qual uma gazela. – Eu consegui! Caramba, eu consegui! A gente tem que comemorar, cérebro mágico.

- Hoje não dá. Vou ajudar minha mãe na loja.

Minha mãe tem uma loja de sapatos no shopping e eu meio que sou uma das "contratadas", entre aspas por que eu não recebo absolutamente nada. Ela chama de trabalho voluntário, mas eu sei que "trabalho escravo" seria bem mais apropriado, só falta as chicotadas. Como agora eu entraria em férias, minha mãe não largaria nem um pouquinho do meu pé. (Entendeu? Largar do pé, loja de sapatos. Oi.)

- Sua mãe tem que te dar um descanso, sabia? Já pensou em cobrar seu salário?

Kami-sama, me dê paciência, por que se me der força, não vai prestar. – Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda?

Fomos caminhando até a saída quando vimos embaixo da árvore os garotos, em especial Sai, que não parava de olhar para nós. Eu sabia da queda de mais de trinta metros que Ino tinha por ele, então dei um sorriso para ela.

– Você acha que eu... Você sabe...

- Vai lá. Ele te encara direto.

Ela olhou meio sem jeito para mim e depois para o grupo de garotos. – Vem comigo? – Pediu. Depois explicou – Eu não tenho um pretexto, mas você é amiga de infância do Naruto. É motivo mais que suficiente, né?

Forcei um sorriso. Era incrível a habilidade manipuladora dela. Se eu não fosse tão solitária, se ela não fosse a única a falar comigo... Arg!

Me vi caminhando até eles. Naruto logo gritou meu nome e acenou loucamente, enquanto as pessoas paravam e olhavam a cena. Baixei minha cabeça na esperança de que a vergonha fizesse minha franja adquirir propriedades mágicas que me permitissem ficar invisível.

Acho que não funcionou por que logo senti um abraço apertado me envolver.

Droga de saga Harry Potter.

- Sakura-chan! – E Naruto só fungava no meu pescoço. Senti a meleca quente encostar na minha pele. Eca.

- Oi, Naruto. – Olhei para Ino e ela estava quase escrevendo uma plaquinha dizendo "PUXE ASSUNTO, SUA ANTISSOCIAL!". – Então, como foram as provas?

- Bem, eu acho.

- Recuperação?

- É. Sim. Aham. Com certeza. – Esse era o Naruto que eu conhecia. Pra falar a verdade fazia pouco mais de dois meses que eu não tinha uma conversa decente com ele.

- E ela? Você já... – Com isso até o Shikamaru abriu os olhos e se levantou pra escutar melhor.

Neji se meteu na conversa – Ela?

- Como você esconde essas coisas – Começou Gaara com um olhar mortal – dos seus amigos? – Quando são amigos normais faz sentido contar as coisas, mas fala sério, ele tatuou a palavra amor na testa, o que só pode significar duas coisas: ou uma aposta perdida ou uso de drogas (talvez os dois).

- Hehehe. Que é isso, gente? Não tem ninguém.

- Ninguém, é? – Perguntei inocentemente. – Mas você tinha me dito que gostava muito da-

Naruto voou pra cima de mim e nós dois caímos no chão, ele por cima de mim. Depois ouvimos a risadas de todos ao redor e ele sorriu maleficamente. – Quer que eu conte pra todo mundo dos seus romances frustrados?

- Não. Você não faria isso, por que você é meu melhor amigo, e você quer o melhor para mim e não quer me ver sofrer bullying igual acontece nas escolas norte-americanas. – provavelmente essa foi a maior frase que eu já pronunciei. Respirei fundo e então dei um sorriso torto.

Levantamos. Lá longe pude ver Hinata observando a cena. Droga, se tivesse algum jeito de dizer que a gente é só amigo sem parecer idiota. Pensei em gritar "OÊ, MEU AMIGO TE AMA!", mas ela já tinha dado meia volta.

- Conta, Sakura. – Eles insistiam.

- Vocês querem mesmo saber? – Sorri e continuei. – Ela é bem peludinha, branca e pequenininha. – Dei uma pausa vendo suas caras de interrogação. - Naruto gosta muito da Cookie.

- Pera, - Neji falou – Cookie é um cachorro?

- Cachorra. – Corriji. – Naruto a ama com toda a sua vida, vive passeando com ela pra cima e pra baixo, compra até brinquedinhos. – Naruto estava sem graça e eu continuei - Eu pensava que vocês sabiam.

Todos reviraram os olhos e começaram a procurar outra coisa interessante para falar, tipo as folhas da árvore, as nuvens do céu, a graminha verde e os peitos da diretora Tsunade.

- Tenho que ir embora. Você vem Ino? – Virei-me e ela já não estava lá. Procurei o Sai também, mas ele tinha sumido. Então depois de alguns cálculos complicados em provável nível de faculdade presumi que eles estivessem juntos. Era isso que ela queria, mas senti que alguma coisa ali estava muito, mas muito errada. Mesmo assim fui embora.

Depois de trinta minutos de superlotação pude respirar aliviada e entrar naquele grandioso shopping. Antes de começar o inferno dos sapatos de grife, parei em frente a uma livraria. Era costume meu comprar um livro novo toda semana, nem que fosse só um guia turístico barato. A garota do balcão, Konan, acenou para mim. Procurei por Kakashi, já que era ele quem sabia de todos os livros que chegavam e saiam na loja, além disso ele é um exímio conselheiro para qualquer situação e, como já acabava o ano, eu iria fazer meu pedido no templo. Aí vem a pergunta: O que pedir?

Passei o dedo pela estante de livros de romance policial e em seguida conferi: nem um pouquinho de poeira. Kakashi zelava por cada centímetro e eu, em três anos de visitas semanais, nunca vi um único livro com a capa amarelada.

- Procurando algum em especial?

Me virei e sorri. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira, logo no fim do corredor lendo um livro que eu presumo ser erótico, já que nenhum livro de respeito teria a palavra "amasso" e a figura de um casal de agarrando na frente.

- Tem algum novo?

A máscara tampava seu rosto, mas eu o imaginei sorrindo. – Sim. Você vai gostar.

Ele deu um salto repentino da cadeira e foi para a "sala de troços e destroços", como ele chamava. Voltou rápido, trazendo um embrulho vermelho nas mãos.

- Adivinha.

- Um livro? – Perguntei sorrindo amarelo.

- Por que você acha isso? Só por que estamos em uma livraria e nós dois gostamos de ler? – Eu devo ter ficado com uma expressão bem assustada, por que ele começou a rir. – Você acertou. Mas esse é um livro especial.

- Especial? – Estendi as mãos para pegar o embrulho e assim que as mãos dele saíram de cima eu rasquei o papel de presente e então vi por que era tão especial. – Você publicou? Caramba, você publicou! – "Flor de menina" era o nome no livro e logo abaixo "Kakashi Hatake" indicava meu amigo.

- E esse é o primeiro exemplar. – Eu devia estar com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Vai autografar pra mim?

- Já fiz isso, - eu ia olhar no mesmo instante, mas ele segurou minha mão. – Prefiro que você olhe depois.

- Ãnh? – Olhei para o livro e depois para ele. – Por que?

- Eu escrevi pensando no que ela não viveu, é o que eu desejo que você viva. – Eu sabia muito bem de quem estava falando. "Ela" era sua filha de cinco anos que tinha sido morta em um acidente de carro há oito anos atrás. Ayame.

Kakashi, de um modo ou de outro, quando comecei a vir aqui ele me adotou como filha e eu, a ele como pai, já que nunca conheci o meu.

Abracei o livro contra o peito. Meu coração estava inconstante e minhas lágrimas não saiam de meus olhos por bem pouco. – Não é um livro tarado, né? – Minha voz estava trêmula, mas ele pôde identificar algum traço de brincadeira e sorriu.

- Não.

- Também tenho um presente pra você. Eu ia dar só no ano novo, só que já recebi o seu, então... – Tirei da bolsa um globo que eu mesma tinha produzido no grupo de artes. Dentro eu fiz uma espécie de miniatura dele, de mim e de como seria Ayame. Cerejeiras ao redor e quando balançava o globo caiam pequenos floquinhos cor-de-rosa, representando as flores das árvores caindo. – Toma.

Ele recebeu o presente e ficou encarando fixamente o globo. – Sua mãe não vai brigar se não chegar logo? - Eu fingi estar surpresa e corri para fora da livraria. Sabia que ele estava emocionado, não queria tomar dele essa saudade pela filha perdida.

Cheguei a loja atrasada e vesti a farda vermelha com o nome "Haruno Shoes" escritos em letras garrafais. Prendi meu cabelo longo em um coque e fui em direção ao balcão.

- Atrasada.

- Oi, mãe. Boa tarde. – Respondi sorrindo enquanto observava ela cruzar os braços em reprovação. Claro que eu vou chegar cedo no lugar onde trabalho feito louca e não sou remunerada. – Superlotação. – Falei dando de ombros.

- Vá atender os clientes, querida. E se lembre das regras.

Ah, as regras. Se tinha algo que eu odiava eram as regras de atendimento ao cliente. Temos que ser educados ao extremo, estar sempre sorrindo e dizer bem-vindo toda vez que um cliente entre, mesmo que ele fique entrando e saindo sem parar. Além disso, segundo as regras o cliente é quase Kami-sama. E isso tudo me leva a crer que vendedor é a segunda pior profissão, perdendo apenas para professor de história.

Fui para a frente da loja e fiquei esperando alguém entrar, até que um garoto da minha idade, talvez mais velho, parou na minha frente. Ele tinha os cabelos bagunçados e olhos escuros, embora parecesse relaxado e largado parecia ser só mais um playboyzinho filhinho de papai.

Me curvei. – Boa tarde, senhor. – Sorri.

Estava indo tudo bem, eu achava, até que o idiota passou por mim, não me deixando alternativa senão segui-lo. – Posso ajuda-lo?

- Sim, traga sapatos.

- Sociais ou-

- Aqueles com laços pra amarrar.

- Alguma preferencia por cor, senh-

- Faça seu trabalho, porra.

"Sorria", diziam as regras. "Apesar de tudo, sorria", "O cliente sempre tem razão". Fui para onde estava o estoque da loja e peguei cinco dos melhores pares e levei-os enfileirados na minha frente. Eu mal enxergava, mas consegui chegar até a poltrona em que ele já estava alojado.

Só em ver os sapatos ficou com a cara estupefata. – Eu disse pra fazer o seu trabalho.

- Eu fiz, senhor. Trouxe os melhores sapatos da loja. – Eu tinha elevado um pouco minha voz e as pessoas começaram a me encarar. – Me desculpe.

- Depois desse comportamento você ao menos devia calçar o sapato nos meus pés.

Era muita humilhação pra um dia só. Peguei uma caixa de sapato e joguei em seu colo. – Pra que serve suas mãos se você não usa?

- O que você disse? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, nesse instante eu soube que eu, mesmo sendo quem sou, posso odiar alguém.

- Daqui a pouco até frauda sua vou ter que trocar. – E o sorriso cínico continuava lá, zombando de mim. – Olha, - Coloquei o sorriso no rosto outra vez – senhor, se o senhor estiver aqui só pra me fazer perder a paciência, parabéns, você conseguiu. Mas se não for comprar nada, saia logo desse estabelecimento antes que eu chute sua bunda.

- Você? Chutar minha bunda?

- Duvida?

Quando ele me mostrou aqueles dentes de novo, fechei meu punho e bati com toda minha força na sua cara. Ele caiu no chão e passou um tempo sem reação. Ouvia murmúrios por toda parte. Não dava nem cinco segundos pra minha mãe chegar, por isso peguei ele pelo braço e o obriguei a me seguir até lá fora. Deixei-o sentado na praça de alimentação e pedi ao senhor Ichikaru, da lojinha de ramen, me arranjar uma sacola com gelo.

- Toma. – Ofereci ao imbecil que ainda estava desnorteado. Ele colocou na bochecha, perto do canto da boca. Queria ter acertado no olho, mas ele é mais alto que eu, então teria sido mais complicado. – Tá bem? – Perguntei balançando a mão na frente do seu rosto.

- Sim, você não bate tão forte.

- Hahaha, engraçadinho. – Dei meia volta e fui para a sapataria, onde minha mãe com certeza estaria esperando alguma explicação. O lado bom é que ela é minha mãe, então vai me perdoar, e o outro lado bom é que nunca, jamais, vou ver aquele garoto outra vez na minha vida.


	2. Situação hipotética

"Ela já não sabia mais se tinha a capacidade de confiar em alguém, até que ele apareceu."

Primeiro capítulo lido. Claro, eu como boa leitora consigo terminar um livro em um estalar de dedos, mas esse era diferente. Kakashi disse que havia escrito como desejo de que eu pudesse viver tudo que sua filha não pode viver e aquilo me fazia querê-lo cada vez mais como pai.

Mas o que ele queria que eu vivesse? Uma paixão adolescente sem sentido como todos os meus outros relacionamentos? Quero dizer, era óbvio que a personagem principal se apaixonaria, seria correspondida e o casal enfrentaria problemas típicos como famílias rivais, doenças supostamente incuráveis e a supervalorização do dólar. É.

Meu celular começa a tocar e o nome "INO" fica piscando na tela do celular. Fico alternando entre olhar para o livro e para o celular até que decidi atender, mesmo sabendo que Ino tinha ficado muito esquisita depois do último dia de aula, o que, pelos meus cálculos, deve ter acontecido a umas três semanas.

- Oi, porca.

- Haha, engraçadinha. – A risada era fingida, mas fiquei feliz em ver que ao menos ela estava se esforçando para parecer melhor. – Liguei pra perguntar se você vai.

- Se eu vou pra onde? – Eu não sabia, nem fazia ideia do que ela estava falando.

- Pro templo. – Nesse momento tive uma visão de Ino revirando aqueles grandes olhos azuis – Não acredito que esqueceu...

- Mas não esqueci, só não tava... Érh... – Na falta de palavras comecei a tossir o famoso ~cof cof~ dos mangás – Amanhã, né?

Ela passou algum tempo falando sobre como eu deveria ir e que eu definitivamente não poderia, _de forma alguma_, usar minha adorada calça jeans . Claro, muito conveniente eu ter que gastar meus dedinhos com a agulha enferrujada (tétano, venha cá) arrumando um kimono vermelho do tempo da minha avó só pra fazer um pedido no templo.

Abri o guarda-roupa e encarei presunçosamente o kimono que parecia rir loucamente da minha cara.

Talvez se eu estivesse bem vestida Kami-sama ouvisse minhas preces por um mundo melhor e menos criancinhas carentes. Dinheiro também cairia bem.

zzzZZZzZzzzzZZzzZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzZ ZzzZZzZzzzZZZzzZZZzZzzzZZZzZZzzZzZZZZ

Passei um longo tempo de olhos fechados e dedos entrelaçados.

O que eu peço? Um milhão de dólares? Uma mansão-biblioteca para passar o resto de minha solitária vida? A paz mundial?

Sentia Ino me cutucar cada vez mais forte, tanto que meu ombro começava a doer com a tentativa dela de me fazer pedir logo e ir comemorar o início do ano nas barraquinhas de ramén. Aliás, um ramén cairia bem agora. Um desejo simples e fácil de se realizar, Kami-sama.

Que venha o ramén.

Outra vez o dedo de Ino. Arg! – O QUÊ? – Gritei e, em questões de segundos tive que me curvar para todas as senhoras que estavam do meu lado. – Desculpe, desculpe. Não fiz por mal. Desculpe.

Suspirei. E se eu pedisse que minha amiga fosse reformulada?

- Pede um namorado. – Ino murmurou ao meu ouvido e outra vez as velhas fofoqueiras olharam como se fossemos duas moças impuras e interesseiras, como se elas fossem santas. Humph!

Fechei meus olhos outra vez.

Talvez não fosse má ideia, não é? Não um namorado, mas alguém que cuidasse de mim, me amasse e, melhor que isso, não fosse idiota como os garotos do colégio e nem como o cliente imbecil de outro dia. Alguém que me ajude a sentir algo outra vez.

_Por favor, Kami-sama, me dê amor. De verdade._

Abri meus olhos e sorri. – O que você pediu? – Ino perguntava animada – Você pediu, né? Você fez o que eu disse.

Eu fiz, mas não queria correr o risco de que não se realizasse – Pedi um prato de ramén, tô com tanta fome.

- Arg, testa-duma-figa, você estragou o pedido? – Ela se virou de repente e começou a descer as escadas do templo com seu kimono roxo dificultando os passos, eu fui atrás repetindo os mesmos passinhos de gueixa. Me sinto tão idiota que se passasse um caminhão agora eu me jogava, só pra não passar por isso. Imagine como vai ser voltar de ônibus com _isso_...

- Tá falando de mim, mas não disse o que pediu.

Ela sorriu maleficamente me encarando e eu agradeci por ter pedido depois dela, por que se fosse o contrário eu já estaria morta. – Você só precisa saber que não é nada ortodoxo.

Eu sorri quase orgulhosa. Ino usando palavras difíceis era um motivo pra comemorar. - Você sabe o que significa "ortodoxo"?

- Não, – Depois concluiu – vi num filme de terror, então não deve ser coisa boa.

zzzZZZzZzzzzZZzzZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzZ ZzzZZzZzzzZZZzzZZZzZzzzZZZzZZzzZzZZZZ

Claro que como em toda boa escola o início de aulas é um concurso de beleza entre as garotas do ensino médio, já que teremos, por um único dia, a escolha de uma roupa que não seja a farda. Na verdade, prefiro usar farda e me livrar desses estereótipos do que participar ativamente da disputa entre Karin e Ino. No final, as duas ficam ridículas (é, sinceridade dói).

Vesti uma calça jeans, uma camiseta cor creme, rasteirinha. Cabelos num coque, por que é melhor do que gastar séculos arrumando o que será bagunçado naturalmente pelos ventos do ônibus lotado de cinco horas da manhã.

Desci as escadas e lá estava minha mãe, sentada a mesa tomando um suco natural de alguma coisa e pão integral. Outra de suas dietas que iria dar errado em duas semanas.

- Bom dia, filha.

- Bom dia. – Respondi sentando a sua frente e olhando o pão nada atraente a minha frente. – Mãe, por favor... - Era sempre assim, ela tinha que me arrastar pra essas dietas malucas que aumentam a porcentagem de anoréxicos existentes no mundo. – Quem está precisando é você, não eu.

- Pensei que você me daria um apoio. – Ela deu uma mordidinha no pão com gosto de folha de papel com areia e sorriu ainda com a boca cheia. Acho que detectei uma pitada de senso de humor.

- Você tá saindo com alguém? – Perguntei sem perceber e ela só ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e desviou o olhar. – NÃO, NÃO É UM PROBLEMA! – Praticamente gritei e ela arregalou os olhos nervosa. Respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Quero dizer, você tá velha – Opa, uma semana de castigo pra mim – Digo, já faz tempo desde que o papai, você sabe... Foi embora. Tá na hora de você... ter alguém de novo...

Olhei o relógio na parede da cozinha e sorri – Tô atrasada. – Dei um beijo na testa dela e quando estava na porta ela trás correndo o pão integral.

- Você ia esquecendo, querida.

– Ah, - sorri amarelo – obrigada.

Mal sabe ela que aquele lanche delicioso foi parar na mão de um mendigo.

Depois de vinte minutos de viagem cheguei ao portão do colégio, dei 'bom dia' ao guardinha da entrada e fui andando até a árvore do Naruto, o que confesso, foi uma ação involuntária. Kakashi tem razão, preciso ter amigos ou me tornarei uma criadora de gatos compulsiva.

Ainda passei um tempo lá antes de ir a sala de aula. Karin estava com um chamativo vestido vermelho com um decote até mais ou menos o umbigo, acho desnecessário já que só confirma o que todos sabem: Você não tem peitos, querida. Rock Lee estava com seu famoso colan verde-musgo, plágio do admirado professor de educação física Gai-sensei. Shino, esquisito como sempre. E o resto da sala já dá pra imaginar.

Ino, mais uma vez, entra deslumbrante. Cabelos soltos ao vento, como naquelas propagandas enganosas de condicionador. Usava um vestido azul simples até pouco acima dos joelhos e um salto alto bege. Mochila preta em um ombro só. E o resultado é simples: garotos fazendo uma piscina de baba.

Dei uma olhada leve para Sai que parecia chateado com alguma coisa, se fosse pra chutar eu diria que eram ciúmes, mas um arrepio na espinha me disse pra ter cuidado. Aquele olhar não era ciúmes, atração, muito menos amor. Era raiva. Muita raiva.

Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e eu, como meto meu nariz em tudo, tinha que descobrir o que era.

- Bom dia. – Ino falou balançando a mão na frente dos meus olhos.

- Oi. – Levantei os cantinhos dos meus lábios formando um mini sorriso. – Atrasada.

- Achar a roupa perfeita leva tempo. – se sentou atrás de mim e murmurou – Tenho que dar umas dicas pra Vakarin.

Eu ia fazer outro comentário, mas a professora Kurenai, de literatura japonesa, entrou em sala e tomou toda a atenção. Literatura japonesa era, sem dúvida, a melhor matéria de todos os tempos e a professora é tão boa que melhora tudo em seis vezes mais.

- Bom dia, turma. Espero que tenha sido divertido estar de férias, mas vocês sabem que eu não aturo desordem na minha aula. Já conheço todo mundo aqui, por isso apresentações serão desnecessárias e- Ela olhou para a porta e para a turma de novo – Parece que sempre tem que ter alguém a ser apresentado. – Ela revirou os olhos – Pode entrar.

Meus olhos se prenderam àquele ser na frente de todo mundo.

NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO! Não era possível. Ele? Logo ele?

- Pode se apresentar para a turma. – Kurenai permitiu sentando-se presunçosamente na cadeira.

- Me chamo Sasuke Uchiha, tenho 17 anos. Não gosto de muitas coisas, mas tenho um hobbie – Ele me encarou sorrindo de lado – coleciono sapatos esportivos. – Ele voltou a olhar para frente. – Espero fazer bons laços e progredir junto com vocês.

Eu não precisava olhar para trás para saber que Karin estava se derretendo pela visão do playboyzinho filho do cão que me humilhou na loja da minha mãe. Colecionar sapatos esportivos? Arg!

- Vejamos... Aonde você vai sentar?

Meus olhos se moveram a procura de uma carteira vazia fora a do meu lado e nada. Nenhuma. Os olhos voltaram a posição inicial e encararam os dele, que se divertiam com a minha reação. Droga, droga, droga!

- Tem um lugar ao lado da Sakura.

- Tem certeza, professora? – Ele olhou para o chão e depois para mim outra vez – Não quero incomodar.

- Sakura não se importa. Não é, querida?

- N-Não me importo.

Ele veio, se sentou ao meu lado e dividiu a mesa comigo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Kami-sama, qualquer outra pessoa. Mas não, tinha que ser ele e seu cabelo bagunçado perfeito. Droga!

- Se não se importam, eu gostaria de iniciar a aula. – Todos se calaram e ela começou a explicação.

Sasuke se virou e ficou me observando – O que? Me achou bonita?

- Não, muito pelo contrário.

Eu ri nervosa – Você tá pedindo outro soco, sabia?

- Você é sempre bruta assim?

- E você já nasceu idiota ou contraiu idiotice quando nasceu?

- Muita coincidência, né? – Eu estava com uma cara de bunda – A gente se encontrar logo aqui.

- Hahaha – a professora levantou o olhar de seus livros na mesa e eu disfarcei escrevendo alguma coisa no meu fichário, logo ela voltou a leitura – Você tá me seguindo, não vem com essa de coincidência.

- E se eu estivesse te seguindo? Digo, hipoteticamente. – Os olhos negros encararam os meus tão profundamente que achei que minha alma estava sendo sugada, senti que ele me desafiava. – E se eu quisesse te mostrar que não gostei de apanhar de uma garota em uma loja de sapatos? E se eu quisesse dizer que clientes gostam de bom atendimento? E se eu quisesse uma vingança hipotética?

- Humph! Hipotética é o car-

- O que houve, Sakura? – Kurenai se virou para mim. Ao que parece a sala toda se calou em um momento crucial da minha vida e a professora cortou meu palavrão ao meio.

- Me desculpe.

Tentei ignorar durante a aula, mas o garoto parecia não ter modo silencioso.

Ele só se divertia ao me ver quase explodindo de raiva. Eu era parte de um joguinho que ele tinha criado, mas nesse jogo dois podem jogar. Na verdade, poderia ser multijogadores, dependendo do que se joga, como é o caso de Uno. Bem, se ele achava que podia fazer o que quisesse de mim estava muito, muito enganado.

Quando soou a campanha do intervalo ele passou o polegar na minha bochecha, empurrei o braço dele pra longe e me levantei. Sasuke ria.

- Seu inferno começa a partir de agora.


End file.
